This invention relates to laptop computers, specifically to ergonomically designed laptop computers. Laptop computers were introduced to accommodate the mobile computing needs of people whose work environment is not fixed. Laptop computers (also called portable personal computers) are light and compact so that they can be easily transported from location to location.
Modern ergonomics theory and experience teaches us that improper posture of human bodies during the use of computers can produce many types of injuries. These are classified as repetitive, strain injuries. In an ergonomically arranged computer unit, the keyboard unit should be approximately at elbow level while the arms are parallel to the body, and the top of the display unit should be approximately at eye level, or at most 15 degrees below.
Most prior art laptop computers are not ergonomic. The display is permanently attached to the keyboard unit, and therefore there can be no adjustment of the height of the display over the keyboard. An exception is the ergonomic laptop computer presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,429. In said patent, the height, angle and distance of the display can be adjusted over, with respect to and from the keyboard. However, in said patent, a rear display support is used to provide a stable base for the display. The rear display support adds to the manufacturing cost of the laptop computer and may also increase the thickness of the laptop computer when it is in a stored configuration, thus reducing its portability.
In the present invention, display positioning supports are presented that can be used to adjust the height, angle and distance of the display over, with respect to and from the keyboard, without increasing the size of the laptop when stored or transported